The Sands Of Time
by xMidnightFlowerx
Summary: *Click* In that second Yugi finished the millenium puzzle. Litlle did he know in that exacet second his best friend was engulfed in a brilent light. and this is HER story warning switching of P.O.Vs ALOT editing credit- ChainsOfALemon-On quotev rated M for later chapters Mahad x O.c xAtemu / Set
1. The One Searching 1

**▏ Gone ▏**

You had been watching Yugi work on the Millenium puzzle as soon as the both of you got home. After all you've lived with him since you could remember, you've always been by Yugi's side. You felt bad for him, he'd been at it since you two got home, which was 'bout three hours ago.  
Although he was eating dinner mainly because you forced him to, he seemed to be enjoying it.  
Sitting in his bed room you soon became extremely bored, you decided to take your nightly walk. You walked down the stairs from Yugi's room as he followed you, bringing his plate of food with, you went to the coat rack, and he watched you slip on the more or less flimsy jacket and walk out of the house.  
Yugi sat down next to your Grandfather. ''Claire... Where are you _going_?'' Grandpa asked, not even looking up from his plate. He was used to you going out at night, and heknew you'd be safe.

''... Out." And that was the same reply you gave him every night... You hardly talked. But when you _did,_ you were very soft spoken and respectful.

Grandpa smiled at you and nodded in approval . He _knew_ you were looking for something, and he had a vage idea on what it was.

Yugi also had a vage idea on what you were looking for, but still you _didn't_ know... You just felt something was missing. You smiled at them as you walked out. Nobody could have guessed that this was the last time you'd be walking out those doors.

*~* time skip brought to you by Mahado's magic*~*

You were walking around as if you were a guard on patrol. Looking, watching for anything different. You'd been walking for about four hours. Taking all of the same pathways you've takin night in and night out.

... But somehow you'd managed to come upon a main road.

The main road seamed to lead up to a museum, loads of shops on each side of the road, you noticed that one of the many shops sold artifacts from Ancient Egypt. The museum read D _omino Museum 'Weird... I thought I knew the entire city...'_ You thought to yourself.

Snapping out of your clouded mind you realised that you somehow managed to enter the museum. You took another step, taking in the beautiful walls filled with Egyptian paintings and old sculptures. One particular painting caught your eye, a beautiful women, dressed in a slightly see-through, strapless, blue linen dress, with a golden ribbon attached near her ankles. Her hair was woven into a gold binding, with tear drop shaped tassels at the end. _'Beautiful...'_ You began thinking.

''... Claire, I've been expecting you.'' The voice of someone unknown interrupted your thoughts.

Turning around rather quickly you saw...

 **▏CHAPTER ONE END** ▏


	2. Knowledge2

p style="text-align: left;"~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ Claire's P.O.V. ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~br /I spun around startled. Not able to speck properly a'' w-what?'' Came out.'' I've been expecting you Claire'' she replied stepping towards me with the up most of grace. While I clumsly took a step back, almost tripping over my own foot, un-sure of what to do. The lady seamed to sense my uneasily, and she gave me a smile delicate smile'' my name is Ishizu'' she continued to give my that smile'' and you Claire ... I've been expecting you''br /who is this ... this lady? and just HOW on earth does she know my name?!br /my mind ways racing much over 100 mph. Quickly deciding running out would be the best option. Dashing towards the door I tried desperately to open these dammed /'' there looked'' she stood there .. just looking at, I looked back. I took a better look at these doors and noticed it was most sertanly locked ... and needed a /A'' What you want with me'' came out of my mouth, and slightly rudly to (If I might add)She gave me another dainty smile at my response. A'' follow me'' was all I heard as shebr /began to walk away. Very hesitantly I began to follow this ... Ishizubr /br /* ~ * Time skip brought to you by Mahado's magic ... again * ~ *br /~ * ~ * ~ * ~ ~ Authors P.O.V. ~ ~ * ~ * ~ * ~br /as you followed this Ishizu lady you noticed you were headed towards the back of this musseum. this confused you ... why did you want to show you ... what was Ishizu going to show you?br /Ishizu stopped in front of a slab of stone, a slab of stones like all the other ones surrounding the two of you execpet this one was ... blank, and had two other slab stones on each sidebr /'' Claire ... welcome to you'r future''br /'' my ... future?''br /taking a small step towards the stone slab you streached you'r hand foward almost touching the /You failed to noticed Ishizu smirking just a little 'its almost time' she thought smirking just a tad /br /CHAPTER TWO END/p


	3. Gone 3

~*~Gone~*~

As your fingers touch the stone, and as Yugi finished his Millennium puzzle back at home, a light emerges from the cold, blue, Lapis Lazuli.  
Trying desperately to remove your hand, you realize that it's beginning to fuse with the stone.  
Terrified, you begin tugging harshly. But as you struggle it starts pulling you in faster, until your arm is all the way inside the stone, and you can feel the cold of the rock against your side. It kept pulling you in until the last strand of your hair had been pulled through the stone tablet.

As this happened Yugi began to feel as if a part of him was being taken away. A strange sense of loneliness surrounded him, and he realized something was wrong.

Ishizu then quickly turned away... Taking a few steps away from the now glowing Lapis Lazuli tablet, her legs began to shake and soon she crumbled under her own weight. She struggles to resist her own emotions, but yet the feelings are so intense that a few tears manage to escape, rolling down her cheek and landing on the pale tile floor. "I'm so sorry..." She begins to whisper over and over again, she can't help her body shaking, and the words quivering as they leave her mouth.


	4. Time of change 4

~*~*~*~*~*~* Lavandula's ~*~*~*~*~*~*P.O.V.~*~*~*~*~

I remembered my fathers servants shaking me awake, I remember the feeling in my head, the confusion, the terror... I remember the exact words going through my head. The words the servants said to me... My mothers panic. The nurse forcing me back into my bed as I tried to escape, telling me "No mistress you're not well enough!" I listened... I responded appropriately. "Into the carriage miss." Thank you Bennu, I'll miss you. "I'll miss you too." Anyways, where was I? Right, I responded appropriately. After all I was royalty and that faint sent of roses brought me back to my head, though the faces were vague I was able to conclude that I'd met them all before, and that this was my home. Yet my mind kept racing as my vision refused to clear up; _Where am I? What's going on? Ow! My head... "Mistress! Miss are you alright?"_ Bennu was always my favorite. She was kind, intelligent, caring. And she always made sure I was alright when my mother was busy. All I could think of doing was nodding my head; _I'm fine..._ I thought to myself. _Everything is fine... This is my home isn't it? This is where I belong... My mother? The king? Where could they be..._ Funny thing, just after that thought crossed my mind my mother came rushing in, my father as stoic as ever, standing in the door way watching as she attacked me with hugs and kisses. _Mom?_ I was hoping I had said it, but there was no response so I think that's doubtable. _"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Mom... "Darling..."_ One more hug, and everyone else cleared out, except the waiter who had just entered the room, carrying a glass of water for myself, and my mother a glass of White wine.

She later told me what had happened; _"One of the slaves was working on the roof of the palace, he didn't notice when a tile slipped off the roof and hit you on the head. When he looked down he called for help, you were swept up right away. The nurse says you'll be fine, and it's Bennu's duty to make sure you take it easy, so keep an eye on her."_ My mother laughed as she does when she's nervous, just trying to lighten the mood... It helped a little. The nurse came in, kicking my mother out and ordering me to get some rest. I slept for a while, I remember my head was pounding the entire time. When I woke up my mother had a surprise. She sat down in the bed beside me; _"It's good that you're awake. I have some exciting news." What could that be?_ I was slightly annoyed... _"You should be happy my dear, your father and the Pharos has spoken, they've decided to form a union. You and the Pharos's son will be joined in marriage, as in completion of this project."_ I didn't speak. I new my duties as they were. I was to obey my mother, and she was correct, I should be happy that we have an alliance. _"Don't worry darling, your cousin, Atemu, is a very sweet boy." My cousin... "That's right my dear. Your father and I are very happy for you."_


End file.
